


give everything

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Service Kink, blue gets off on giving zero gifts and doesnt realize it: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: You could put it down as just Blue being sweet, wanting to give Zero gifts and make him happy. That is perhaps a part of it, but he doesn’t do that for anyone else. He just likes to give gifts to Zero. He likes to make sure Zero has everything he could ever possibly want, that he’s surrounded by the choice of luxury and beautiful, high-tech things. It sometimes seems like he wants to give everything to Zero, not that he’d ever admit to it.





	give everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme: Blue may be a domineering brat in public, but behind closed doors he's a service sub. It gives him great pleasure to make sure Zero is well equipped, but he also enjoys small acts of service, even if he's complaining about it the whole time. Zero is amused by the kink and completely game.

Zero doesn’t think Blue even realizes that it’s sexual, is the thing.

Blue makes sure that he has all of the latest models in every possible way, calling on favors and using veiled threats to get Zero equipment that no one else even has yet. The latest explosives, the newest targeting software, the most polished slicing programs, the most cutting edge weapons, and more.

These are all explainable. These all make sense. Zero is Blue’s bodyguard, which means that it’s in both of their best interest if he’s as dangerous and efficient as possible. Zero wouldn’t wonder if there was something more to it for a single moment, if it wasn’t for the fact that it didn’t stop there.

Blue gives him the ability to display emojis on his face plate with just a thought, even though emojis are distinctly _not_ intimidating, which was the angle they’d agreed to take with his image. He immediately downloads three dozen different kinds of emojis, delighted. It’s almost like having a face again, in a way.

Blue gives him the software to make music once he finds out that it’s a hobby of Zero’s, and he even makes sure that it’s the kind that can make the sort of music _Zero_ likes instead of just the kind of music Blue likes. Zero promptly makes at least one remix of every single song Blue’s ever composed, and then randomly slices into and blasts them over the speakers in the Bluebird for the rest of forever.

Blue gets him hand tailored clothes, commissioned at a ridiculously high price by a lauded tailor. Every single one of his outfits fits perfectly, looks stylish as hell, and feels amazing. There’s a brief flash of appreciation on his face every time he greets Zero in the morning, and sometimes he’ll absently reach out to smooth out a crinkle in his vest, or to adjust how his jacket sits on his shoulders.

Blue is an Imperial brat, raised by high and proper Republican snobs, casually prejudiced in every possible way, and he was raised in that sheltered sort of way all snobby children are. Don’t dirty your own hands when it comes to murder. Never be seen unless you’re made up. And don’t have sex for fun, or outside of marriage, or with the wrong people, or in any way except for this one very specific way of having sex. Zero isn’t even entirely sure if Blue knows what kinks _are._ But this definitely, definitely is one.

You could put it down as just Blue being sweet, wanting to give Zero gifts and make him happy. That is perhaps a part of it, but he doesn’t do that for _anyone_ else. He just likes to give gifts to Zero. He likes to make sure Zero has everything he could ever possibly want, that he’s surrounded by the choice of luxury and beautiful, high-tech things. It sometimes seems like he wants to give everything to Zero, not that he’d ever admit to it.

“This is the newest model of the vibrosword you have now,” Blue says, carefully setting down a long case on a table in the Bluebird. “Use it and see if it’s better than the one you’ve already got.”

And then he sits down on a nearby couch and turns to a datapad, fingers and eyes flying immediately. Blue’s not just a minister but a workaholic, and he always keeps busy.

Blue’s eyes quickly glance at him as he opens the case, and then back and away as quickly as they first turned to him.

He also likes to pretend not to be as invested as he actually is. Extremely poorly.

Zero smirks, and grabs the handle of the sword. The grip is good. He abruptly slices through the air with it. Smooth. Quick. He passes the sword from one hand to the other. Another slice. Another smirk. Good weight.

“Well?” Blue says, his voice doing that thing where he tries to mask his insecurity with impatience. “Do you like it?”

“Hmm,” he says, teasing. “I don’t know…”

Blue’s artfully unconcerned ‘I’m just browsing my datapad’ posture fades away as he sits up straight and rigid, eyes widening with alarm and then narrowing with determination. “You don’t know? Like, in a I don’t know if I like it way, or in a I don’t know if I DON’T like it way?”

“You just said a bunch of nonsense, Blue,” Zero says. He can’t resist swinging the new sword through the air another time. Oh, he _really_ likes it.

It’s always fun to string Blue along for a little while, though. Hey, he never claimed to have a nice sense of humor.

“What’s wrong with it?” he asks insistently. “I’m sure I could have it modified, personalized…” he trails off into a thoughtful silence as he no doubt considers how he can change it to better suit Zero’s tastes.

Zero’s lips twitch into a fond smile, and he’s grateful towards his helmet. Not really having a face may mess him up sometimes, but the absolute poker face it permits him is not to be taken for granted.

“I think…” he breaks Blue’s silence leadingly, doing a few showy tricks with the sword as he speaks. Blue’s eyes snap up to him, instantly alert and paying attention to him again. “I think I _love_ it, Blue.”

And there it is: the reaction, as Zero confirms that Blue’s done good and gotten him a nice thing. His eyes fall closed for just a moment, his fingers tightening on the datapad, a sharp inhalation, and as he opens his eyes and slowly exhales, his eyes are darker than when they closed, and his body unwinds just a touch more than it had been before this. Tension, and then relief.

Zero is _certain_ that this is sexual, even if Blue has no idea why he likes giving him presents so much. That reaction convinces him more than anything else.

“Thanks, boss,” he says, and walks over to him, sword still in hand but hanging casually at his side. “It was real nice of you to get this for me.”

Blue shudders a little at the praise, and visibly shakes it off. “It was-- no problem, Zero. Nothing but the best for what’s mine.”

So casually and totally possessive, without even noticing it. He really is snob-raised. Zero would stab anyone else if they talked like that about him. When Blue does it though, all it does is stir up more amused fondness in him.

“Uh huh,” he says. He reaches out and, under the pretense of tucking a stray hair back behind his ear, he pets Blue, his touch slow and firm, dragging out the moment, his thumb tracing the shell of his ear on the way. “Good job.”

Blue let’s loose a shaky sigh that sounds like it’s just on the edge of becoming something more. It makes an almost uncomfortable heat rise in the pit of Zero’s stomach, and his hand retreats away from Blue. Okay, game’s over now. The teasing and flirting is starting to have an effect on _Zero_ , which was not at all the intention.

He likes to look but… he isn’t _quite_ ready to touch yet. Or sure if he even ever should.

“Remember, Blue, you’ve got a speech in an hour,” he says to break the building mood, to distract from what just happened and move on.

Blue blinks rapidly, that glazed, heated quality to his gaze fading away, thank the force. “R--right. Right! I _know_ that, Zero. Just _you_ don’t forget!”

“Please,” he says. “I’m a professional. Now go and get gussied up before you have to face the cameras.”

And he leaves to go and jack off before he has to make sure no one tries to assasinate Blue during his speech about who the fuck cares. He hopes Blue will think to do the same, so he won’t get distracted. Or distract Zero, if nothing else.


End file.
